ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Experience Points
de:Erfahrungspunkte :Also known as "EXP" or "XP" A numeric representation of a character's progress toward its next job level. Experience points are generally earned through defeating Easy Prey or tougher monsters. Certain quests, battlefields, and events also award EXP. In turn, some EXP is lost whenever the character is K.O.'d, although certain scenarios/enhancements will either prevent or reduce the amount of EXP lost. Once a character's Main Job attains the required amount of experience points (see table below), its level will increase, making it stronger. In the event that the character is K.O.'d but does not have enough stocked EXP to cover the penalty incurred, its level can also decrease. (See the K.O. page for more information on EXP loss.) At any given time, EXP may only be earned or lost by the job that is currently set as the character's main job. The Support Job cannot gain or lose EXP. For characters that have attained the level of 75 in any job, they may opt to receive Limit Points in lieu of standard experience points by acquiring the Limit Breaker from the Nomad Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Limit points are used to earn Merit Points which can be used for further character enhancements. However, it is important even for maximum level characters to keep some experience points stocked, so that their level is protected in the event they are K.O.'d. Experience Points needed per level | valign="top" width="20%" style="padding-right:0px" | | valign="top" width="20%" style="padding-right:0px" | | valign="top" width="20%" style="padding-right:0px" | |} Gaining Experience Points Experience Scrolls There are several varieties of experience points "scrolls" which can be obtained from quests or defeating certain monsters. The amount of experience earned is random within a certain range, depending on the scroll. Limit Points cannot be obtained by these items. If a scroll is used which gives experience points that brings a player beyond an experience point cap, excess experience points are lost. Battlefields ENM-class battlefields reward characters with experience points when the battlefield is won. Only characters which are not K.O.'d when the victory coffer is opened will receive experience points. Limit Points can be obtained instead of experience points. It is not possible to gain more than one level from ENM experience points. Instead, the player will be capped at 1 experience point short of the next level. For example, if a level 1 player with 0/500 experience points wins 3000 experience points from an ENM, he would only be awarded 1249 experience points leaving him at level 2 and 1 experience point needed for level 3. The amount of experience points earned by an ENM depends on the ENM and the number of players that enter the battlefield. Although almost all ENMs can be entered by a full alliance of 18 players, each ENM has a "recommended" amount of players that should enter. If the number of players that enter the ENM is equal to or below the recommended amount, all players will receive the base amount of experience points. If the number of players that enter the ENM is above the recommended amount, the experience awarded to each player will be reduced by a factor of: (recommended player count) / (actual player count). For example, Like the Wind has a recommended player count of 3 participants. If the battlefield is cleared with 1, 2, or 3 players, everyone will receive 2000 experience points. If the battlefield is cleared with 4 players, everyone will receive 1500 experience points (3/4 * 2000). If the battlefield is cleared with 6 players, everyone will receive 1000 experience points (3/6 * 2000). Besieged Upon successful defense of Al Zahbi from invading beastmen, all players in Al Zahbi who are not in K.O.'d status will receive experience points proportional to their contribution in the battle. (Players with K.O. status will still recieve Imperial Standing from the battle.) This value is capped depending on the level of the beastmen attack. Limit Points can be obtained instead of experience points. Static experience point bonuses are also given if the Al Zahbi defense is successful in defeating mega bosses or beastman leaders that accompany the beastman forces. :See the Besieged page for more details. Campaign Battles Campaign Battles are similar to Besieged but on a smaller scale in the Wings of the Goddess expansion areas. Experience points or limit points will be applied toward Allied Tags during the course of the battle and are awarded either at the conclusion of a battle, or when a player manually submits the tags and requests an assessment from a Campaign Arbiter. Unlike Besieged, being K.O'd at the conclusion of the battle does not mean no experience points are gained. Any accumulated experience points will be awarded when a player is Raised from K.O. Experience points are forfeited if the player returns to his or her Home Point or otherwise changed area (including via Tractor) during, or after the battle. Campaign Operations Campaign Ops are available after signing up for a nation's army in Wings of the Goddess areas. These missions will grant small values of experience points upon the successful completion of the objective. Fields of Valor Completing Fields of Valor training regimes in certain zones will award players with a set amount of experience points, gil, and tabs depending on the regime they undertake. Abyssea In Abyssea, experience rings (the Dedication effect) and Corsair's Roll do not operate, and you do not get chain bonuses, though you do see the Level Up animation when gaining a level from killing a monster. :See the Abyssea page for more details. Killing Monsters You can obtain Experience Points through killing monsters which check as Easy Prey or above to the highest level party or alliance member. However, monsters which are killed while called for help on, or monsters which did not fully recover after being Charmed will yield no experience points. Monsters that did not fully recover from a previous battle prior to you engaging/defeating it may have their experience point yield reduced, depending on how many members were in the party that attacked it previously, and what their own job levels were. Limit Points can be obtained instead of experience points if a player is on Limit Point accumulation mode, or if they are at level 75 and their experience points are already capped. The following is a detailed description of how experience points are calculated computed when you defeat a monster. For a summary and hints on how to apply this information refer to the Experience Point Calculation Guide. The experience point yield from a single monster is: : min(\text{base} \times \text{level modifier} \times \text{player share} \times \text{monster bonus}, \text{per monster cap}) \times \text{chain bonus} \times \text{experience bonus} \times \text{pet penalty} When in level-capped areas, this value will be calculated twice: once using actual player levels, and once using player levels under influence of the level cap. *If the player is accumulating experience points, the greater of the former and 50% of the latter calculation are awarded as experience points. *If the player is accumulating limit points, the greater of the two calculations is awarded as limit points. **Level Sync does not count as being in a level-capped area. When synced, both EXP and limit points are earned at the normal rate. (Level Sync cannot be applied inside a level-capped area.) Base Experience Base is the base experience value the monster gives, with respect to monster level and party level, calculated as follows: Party level is the level of the highest level player or pet to have acted on the monster since it was at 100% health with no debilitating status effects. If you are playing solo then party level is just your level. To find base, find the row in the table below corresponding to the difference between the monster level (monster level) and (party level), and the column corresponding to your party level. Examples # Ding Bats in the Zeruhn Mines have levels 1, 2 or 3. If you are level 5 then the difference between your level and the Ding Bats’ level will be -4, -3, or -2. Looking this up on the table, this means your exp will be 65, 70, or 80 each time you defeat Ding Bats (assuming you are solo and there are no modifiers). # Huge Hornets in South Gustaberg have level -1 (see note below the table). If you are level 1 the difference between your level and the Huge Hornet’s level will be -2. According to the table your exp will be 80 each time you defeat a Huge Hornet (again assuming you are solo and there are no modifiers). # Sand Beetles in Eastern Altepa Desert have levels 36 - 40. Your party has members with levels 30, 30, 31, 31, 31, and 32. Then your party's level is 32 and the difference between the monsters' level and your party's level will be between 4 and 8. According to the table your base exp will be 300, 400, 450, 500 or 550 each time you defeat a Sand Beetle. Experience points in parties always has modifiers so you must read on to compute actual experience. : :The level a monster checks as depends on your level, not your party's level. So, for example, a monster which checks as "Incredibly Tough" to you may check as "Very Tough" to one of the other party members. Level Modifier Level modifier is a modifier which adjusts the amount of experience earned based on the level difference between the player and the maximum level participant in the battle. The effect of the modifier is to penalize grossly underlevelled players which join a party. Level modifier is dependent on the player's level (player level) and the player or pet level used to calculate base above (party level). If either a)party level is greater than player level + 7 or b) party level is greater than 50, then level modifier is player level / party level. Otherwise, level modifier is \frac{tnl(\text{player level})}{tnl(\text{party level})} , where tnl() is the experience points needed to obtain the next level. :For example, if the highest party member is 20 and your level is 18, \text{level modifier} = 4200 / 4600 . Player Share '''Player share' is a modifier which adjusts the amount of experience earned based on the number of people in the party or alliance. When in a single party, player share depends on the maximum number of people in the party at any time while fighting the monster. The value of the variable is listed below in the normal share column. :For example, if you and a partner (both having signet) kill a monster that is Even Match to both of you, then you both get 75% of 100 exp or 75 exp each (before other modifiers). : When in an alliance, player share is equal to \frac{1.80}{\text{number of players in the alliance}} . Monster Bonus Monster bonus is a beneficial modifier to reward the party for defeating exceptionally difficult monsters. Monster bonus is 1.0 except on particular monster types which are listed below: : Experience Cap Per monster cap is an upper-limit placed on the base amount of experience that can be gained per-monster (before bonuses or penalties are calculated). The cap depends only on the player's level. If \text{base} \times \text{level modifier} \times \text{player share} \times \text{monster bonus} exceeds the cap value, the cap value is used for further calculations instead. : Other Bonuses and Penalties Chain bonus is a modifier which rewards successions of quick kills when the monster's level is equal to or higher than the player's. It is signified by the notification "EXP chain #XXX!" or "Limit chain #XXX!" when a monster is defeated. :See Experience Chain for more details about experience chains. : Experience bonus is a beneficial modifier that increases the amount of experience earned. By default this modifier is 1.0. The following effects can increase the modifier: *The status effect Dedication. *The presence of Sanction while Al Zahbi is in posession of the Astral Candescence and the party is in an Aht Urhgan location. *The Roll Effect Corsair's Roll. Pet penalty is a modifier that decreases experience earned when there is a NPC helper aiding the party. Pet penalty is normally 1.0. When a player has his Adventuring Fellow present, the modifier is 0.7 for that player only. *The penalty applies only to the player with the Adventuring Fellow. Other members of the party without a fellow will not experience a penalty *Beastmaster charmed pets and pets called with Call Beast do not trigger this penalty. The only penalty to experience points from pets that can still result is if a Beastmaster is controlling a charmed monster that is higher level than all party members (in which case you would use its level as the party level variable.) *The penalty is applied before the experience cap. Therefore, under the right circumstances, it is possible for a player with an NPC to not be affected by the pet penalty. Examples These examples were taken from an experience party fighting Sand Beetles in Eastern Altepa Desert. The monster levels were inferred by applying the formula to the possible values (36-40) to see which result was correct. #Player level is 32, the party has 6 members and the highest level is 32, fighting a level 38 Beetle, no exp chain bonus. ##Level difference is 6 and Base Exp is 450. ##Level modifier is 1, since player level = party level. 450 \times 1 = 450 . ##6 member party gives player share of .35. 450 \times 0.35 = 157 (rounded down). ##No other bonuses or penalties apply so final exp is 157. #Same as previous except exp chain #4 ##The first three steps in the previous example are the same giving 157. ##Exp chain #4 gives a 40% bonus, 157 \times 1.4 = 219 (rounded down). ##No other bonuses or penalties apply so final exp is 219. #Player level is 30, the party has 6 members and the highest level is 31, fighting a level 36 Beetle, exp chain #2, dedication in effect. ##Level difference is 5 and Base Exp is 400. ##Level modifier is 5800/5900. 400 \times \frac{5800}{5900} = 393 ##Player share is 0.35. 393 \times 0.35 = 137 ##Exp chain gives 25% bonus. 37 \times 1.25 = 171 ##Dedication gives 50% bonus. 171 \times 1.5 = 256 ##No other bonuses or penalties apply so final exp is 256. #Same as previous except exp chain #4 except a level 40 Beetle. ##Level difference is 9 and Base Exp is 600. ##Level modifier is 5800/5900. 600 \times \frac{5800}{5900} = 589 ##Player share is 0.35. 589 \times 0.35 = 206 ##This number is more than the experience cap, reduce to 200 ##Exp chain gives 40% bonus. 200 \times 1.4 = 280 ##Dedication gives 50% bonus. 280 \times 1.5 = 420 ##No other bonuses or penalties apply so final exp is 420. Category:Terminology